


Rescuing His Captain

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas could feel the swell of the ship under his feet





	Rescuing His Captain

Lucas could feel the swell of the ship under his feet as he crept forward on the rotten floorboards. The wind howled, and the sails flapped above his head. He could hear yells and cries from around the mainmast.

Somehow, he had managed to release himself from the ropes with which he had been tied and had climbed back up the wooden ladder from the hold. And now he needed to save Captain Adam from the cut-throats who had attacked them.

The rain was growing heavier, making the deck wet and slippery. He caught his foot in a trailing rope and tripped, banging against a wooden keg which was sliding across the deck. No-one noticed him, being intent on their own attack.

Lucas’ thin, ragged and torn shirt was soaking wet and clung to his skin, and his progress across the deck was painfully slow. The ship was tossing in the waves; with no-one at the wheel the prow was buffeted in all directions. At one moment Lucas was sliding towards the mêlée, the next he was being pushed away from it.

Gradually he made his way closer and, with a sword in one hand, a knife in the other, he battled his way through the other pirates, fighting off cutlasses and daggers as he did so. Just a few more paces and he would be with his captain.

A hand on his shoulder, seeking to restrain him. In his panic he struck out wildly.

A gasp, and he woke, to find himself drenched in cold sweat and entangled in the duvet cover.

Adam was looking down at Lucas and there was blood dripping from a long cut on Adam’s arm.

Horrified, Lucas looked at his hands, but they held no weapon, nor was there any sign of blood on them. He pulled himself out of the bed and threw the duvet and the pillows onto the floor. There was no weapon.

And yet blood continued to drip from beneath the hand Adam was pressing against his arm.


End file.
